What Goes On In The Backround
by TheNewRicky
Summary: Read and picture what goes on in the background while Percy and friends adventure. Join a trio like no other with their crazy adventures, we can only guess what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings **

**Rachel's P.O.V**

EEEER! EEEER! EEEER! I sat up with a groan of frustration and banged on my alarm clock till it stopped beeping. "SHIT!" I was going to be late for school! I got dressed quickly in a white blouse and jeans with flower bedazzled on them, and to finish it off I put on a bluish-green hoodie with waves. That was the only gift from my father that he left when he left to travel the world by sea.

My father left when I was born without so much as my favorite hoodie and a single sentence, "I will always be there for you, always," that's it no "I'll be back" or "I'll return soon" he just left me with my mom and an apartment in New York. I don't think I'll ever forgive him, but then again he's my dad I got to forgive him, right? Oh, right school, I go to Goode Middle School (6th-8th grade), I mean it's great and all but I only have two friends, scratch that two awesome friends that say ARE always there for me, it makes life possible.

I got to school ten minutes late-just like every day since I started-and went to my first period, math. It's not as bad as English but still torture if I didn't sit next to my best friend Nik-he doesn't like to use his full real name so he just uses his nickname-because he a mathematical genius and always helps with my homework and school stuff. Some people say he's a freak just cause his cute grey eyes, wait did I just say cute, umm forget I said that. Anyways he has blond hair, skinny build, and those grey eyes I mentioned.

When I got to class I sat in my seat thankful that the teacher wasn't looking, but he still noticed,

"Late again Rachel"

"Yes, sir"

"I hope you don't think this is acceptable"

"No, sir"

"Please call me Frank, I told you this already"

"Ok, Frank"

"Now class we will be learning the…."

And so I just tuned math class again and started passing notes to Nik,

(Rachel, _Nik_)

How was winter break

_Fine_

You seem sad, what happened

_Nothing_

Come on you can tell me, were friends

_Just tired from Camp_

(End)

Camp. Every summer or winter break we have Nik goes to that stupid camp of his and always comes back with a scare or is just really tired. It absolutely sucks cause that means that tomorrow I'll have to listen to his "Great Adventure" where he meets all these girls and guys to have fun with while I just sit at home and text josh, my other friend who also goes to that _camp_, but at least it's something to so I don't really complain. What you thought that I was one of those girly-girls who spend all their time at the mall, well I'm not so get over it.

So things went a usual 'till lunch came, so the three of use-me, Nik, and Josh-were sitting at our usual table and discussing how the earth should be cleaner then it is currently when some dude with a weird tattoo came over and tried to hit Nik, something most people would regret, but Nik just ducked so the guy hit himself, it would have been funny if the wasn't 6"2' with a muscular build so I kept my mouth shut, and of all the times for my mouth to betray me was now, and a little giggle escaped which caught the attention of tattoo dude-my nickname for him-glared at me and I may have shrank into my "shell".

"Did you just laugh little girl"

"No, no, no, no"

"That's what I thought, pipsqueak"

"Leave her alone James," Nik said calmly

"What's it to ya Nicholas," James snarled

"She's my friend and I will protect her from the likes of you, and it's Nik you know N-i-k"

"Friend! You really have sunk low, I mean you could have anyone at camp as your friends but you choose these losers!"

"WE ARE NOT _LOSERS_!" shouted Josh

"Whatever losers" said James and he walked away

"Who was he" I asked

"Just a jerk from camp" Nik replied

"And Josh I've never seen you lose your temper that badly before"

"I just hate him for all the mean things he's done at camp, he's a real jerk"

"I know that but still…"

"But still nothing he's a jerk and that's final"

Nik just sat through our little debate and said nothing for the rest of the day which worried me greatly. After school I saw him walking towards the bus so I called for him and we drove to my house in my mom's car-she drove not me, sadly-which was a bad idea cause she sang the whole way there, basically torture. When we got home I took Nik to my room and sat him down in my desk chair while I sat on my bed.

"So tell me, what happened at camp?"

"…"

"Nicholas tell me right now!"

"Fine! There was a lot of commotion going about so we had to do more…exercise, that's it"

"Now that wasn't so hard was i…"

That was when he looked me in the eyes and I lost all train of thought cause his beautiful eyes were filled with exhaustion so I got up and gave him a hug which was bad enough that I liked him but he made it worse with hugging back. When we separated I was blushing so I changed the subject.

"umm, you wanna start with math?"

He just nodded and smiled with woke the butterflies in my stomach. So we did our homework and started talking about the weird stuff I did over the break when we heard my mom saying she's going the store for an hour. But thirty minutes later the front door slammed open with a crash and let me tell you what we saw was not pretty, and by that I mean I screamed and ran.


	2. Why Does the World Hate Me

**Chapter 2 :Why Does the World Hate Me**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

_and by that I mean I screamed and ran_

I really have to get bravery cause now it's getting ridiculous. I just screamed at my mom because she had a facial on, that's just plain stupid. Why am I so scared all the time, I always get scared because of SOMETHING, either because of a frog in my locker or when a peer jumps out with a mask on. How am I gonna last in life like this if EVERYTHING scares me.

So after my little scream Nik and I went back to my room and finished our homework (with a little struggle in English), after that he went home and I, once again, look for his camp to see if I could find it but yet again I couldn't find it.

I think that I fell asleep while looking but I couldn't really tell. I may or may not have had a dream about Nik but when I woke up I couldn't remember what it was so I knew it was a dream not a nightmare. When I got to school I didn't see Nik anywhere which worried me cause he's never late for anything in his life but when he did get to school (two hours before we got out) he looked battered and beaten and when I ask him what happened he just said "nothing".

"Nothing" ever happens to Nik so I didn't believe him, I know I know you're supposed to faith and trust in your best friend but that's kinda hard when 50% of his life is a secret so forgive me if I don't entirely trust his word. I continued to pressure him for details but he ignored me every time, but I don't really blame him cause if I looked like him and felt whatever he's feeling then I would defiantly not want to talk.

After school I asked him if he wanted to come to my house but for the first time in years he said no. Something is defiantly wrong with him and I need to find out what that is so I tried to follow him but was stop in the hall way by some creep who I would say was oddly 7"2' and had crooked teeth. Whenever I tried to walk past he would always block my path so I tried talking to him;

"Umm, could you please move?"

"grrr"

"Excuse me?

"GRRR"

And that's when he I saw that he only had one eye witch was really strange, that and that he was carrying a large wooden club. When I tried to run he grabbed my shoulder and I cried out in pain because it felt like he almost broke it. So when I tried to grab my broken shoulder to ease the pain I saw a few spots dancing in my vision, but I was still able to see Nik running towards me, though he had something that looked like a sword or a knife or something like that but it was probably just me hallucinating.

The next few moments were a blur of quick movements that I wasn't able to see because I was laying down tying to ease the pain of my broken shoulder. After a while a heard a roar, a clang, and a FOOM then silence. Right before I passed out I was able to feel me being picked up and carried.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

**(Somewhere in Washington on a secret mission)**

"So please explain to me why you dragged me here," I said

"I already told you why, I want to make sure my brother's ok," Thalia said

"Yeah, but that's all you told me-"

"And that's all I will, for now"

"Ok, jeez you don't have to be mad"

Right now we're in Washington looking for Thalia's brother as you could see. Other than that I don't know what we're doing, this is the only time since she came out of her tree that she's kept a secret from me, heck I didn't even know she had a brother. I wonder if he looks like her or if he's completely different and-

"Hello madam how are you doing today," a voice said from behind me

"Are you talking to me?" I said while turning around.

"No, I'm talking to that street lamp, of course I'm talking to you!"

When he said that I saw his features, he had short black hair, electric blue eyes, and a pale skin tone.

"Umm, excuse me, are you there?" he said while waving a hand in front of my face. I tried to grab his wrist but he pulled back right before I could.

"Well, well, I didn't say anything of offence so you have no right to harm me, even if you could."

"What do you want!?"

"I just wanted to know how you're doing"

That's when I looked closer and saw two things, 1) he had quite cute eyes when he was apologizing 2) he looked very familiar.

"Are you trying to harass her?" Thalia asked

"No, like I said I just wanted to know how she's doing, like if she's suffering from jet lag."

"How would you know we got here on a plane?"

"A little birdie told me," when he said that he looked at me

"Isn't that right Annabeth Chase?"

And that's when danger bells rang in my telling me this guy is the danger I was feeling. So Thalia and I took out our weapons but the dude didn't even seem fazed by Thalia's shield.

"Who are you," I said

"Just the friendly guy you're looking for"

Thalia lowered he spear, "wait you're my brother?"

"Of course, isn't it obvious?"

"Not from the start it isn't," I said

"Well it should be especially to a daughter of Athena"

"How do you know who my mom is?"

"The same little birdie told me, or should I say a rather large bird"

I started thinking and put two and two together, and I guess so did Thalia.

"Why would Annabeth's mom tell you about her?"

"Because daddy told her, and only her, to keep track of me and tell me things I should know,"

"Like how my dear sister is coming to fetch me and take me to Camp Half-Blood, also she tells me things I don't need to know, and on that note how's Percy Annabeth?"

"H-h-he's f-f-fine," I stuttered, and I never stutter, EVER. How does mom know I like Percy, but it's not like he likes me or ever will. But still, why would he even bring this up? I have a bad feeling that this guy's a pain in the butt to live with, which I think if he comes with us I will have to.


End file.
